Don't Stop Dancing
by KuroTenshi616
Summary: kind of a prequal to My Last Breath. a song fic to Creed's Don't Stop Dancing, with my Oc. PLEASE Read and REVIEW!


This is a song fic for my OC, before she died. Enjoy!  
  
:: ::- lyrics  
  
" "- dialogue (duh)  
  
;; ;;- thoughts  
  
the song is Don't Stop Dancing, by Creed  
  
Chiba Torishika, more commonly known as Chikyuuno Tori, silenced her alarm clock, and sat up. How she longed to just lie back down and dream, not just because of her lack of sleep, but because of her life in general. She had spent the entire night tossing and turning, trying to find one place where she could lie in comfort with out putting pressure of her bruised body.  
  
::At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light::  
  
She climbed out of bed, wincing in pain. She stumbled through her dark room to her closet, and pulled out her clothes. She pulled off her night-shirt and with painstaking slowness, pulled on her bra and green leotard. Her stiff muscles screamed in protest. She paused, and waited for the pain to ease before sliding into her loose, flowing, black pants. She rebraided her long black hair, and turned to her small mirror.  
  
The room was dimly lit by the grey dawn, but it was bright enough for her to make out her features in the glass. Tall, lanky, and bony. A long thin face, and dark eyes. She smiled at her reflection. It lit up her face, but not her eyes, her eyes were always dark, and haunted.  
  
::A silver lining sometimes isn't enough::  
  
She smiled to her students, to Hee-chan, to Usagi-chan, to Chibiusa-chan. To Duo-san, and Taka-san. She smiled to the world outside. But it didn't change the world inside the walls of her own home. No matter how much she smiled, it wouldn't change the reality of her demon infested reality.  
  
::To make some wrongs seem right::  
  
She quietly slipped out of her room to the front hall, careful not to wake Mamoru, Usagi, or Chibiusa. She grabbed her bag, and slipped on her sneakers. She stepped out into the chilled grey morning and sprinted down the sidewalk. And swiftly regretted it, but she didn't stop. She was desperate to face this outer world, this world she could stand to exist in. Whatever it brought she could handle, she could stand strong and face it. Her inner world was a different matter, she was broken and dying.  
  
::Whatever life brings, I've been through everything, and now I'm on my knees:: She stopped at a small building in the town square, and unlocked the glass door under the sign that read "Odori Dojo", her dance school. This was what kept her alive, her dancing, and her students. She needed to teach them the expression and freedom that came from the art of the dance. She needed to show them the beauty that resided in their own ability to make something that was alive and beautiful. To live in the outer world, she must endure the inner one, she would make it. For them.  
  
::But I know I must go on, although I hurt I must be strong::  
  
Tori walked up the silent stairs to the studio. She dropped her bag near the door, and turned on the cd player. The music flowed through the room. She could feel the vibrations through her bones. She went to the barre and started her stretching, wincing as her stiff muscles protested.  
  
::Because inside I know that many people feel this way::  
  
Ten a.m. finally rolled around, and her first class filled the studio. Chattering teenage girls flowed in, ready to dance. They took their places, and she started the music. Euphoria filled the room with it's light. Movement and life spilled from them.  
  
All she wished was that every one of them would grow to her full potential. She prayed that they would remain innocent, and never know the pain that reality could inflict. No matter what they said, they were still children, and this was their catalyst in life, they could go down or up, hopefully they went to where their dreams flew free.  
  
::Children don't stop dancing, believe you can fly away(away::  
  
As she filed out with her students, the second instructor, a young man named Taka, entered. Followed by his flock of younger students, all of them under nine years of age. Tori smiled at them, and nodded a greeting. She didn't teach these children herself, she had no hand with young ones, but it lifted her burdened spirits to know that they were learning to fly, as she had.  
  
She left the studio, and walked through the crowded streets to the city's park. The trees were a flame with the bright autum colors, and the fog had lifted to allow the clear sun to flow down, and glisten off the small lake. She took a path that was not well traveled, and wandered into the clearing on the far side of the lake, her spirits lifted at the prospect of seeing Hee-chan.  
  
The clearing was empty, he hadn't come. Just a small note held down by a rock at the opening of the trail. She lifted the stone, and read the note.  
  
*Tori-chan, goman nasai, I can't meet you today, I have a job from Preventors, but I'll see you tomorrow. Heero*  
  
A single tear dropped onto the paper. That had been one of the few things that she had to look forward to today. She growled in frustration, things like this never got to her. Today was just one of those days when she wanted to break down and sob. But she couldn't she needed to keep up her facade a little longer. But still, it wasn't fair. Today of all days!  
  
::At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see::  
  
She gazed up at the cloudless blue sky above. Had the goddesses forgotten about her? She knew that there were others with greater troubles than her own. None the less. She was the Senshi of Earth, at the least, the Jensei no Megami could help her in some way. But no.  
  
::Hey God I know I'm just a dot in this world, have you forgot about me?::  
  
Anger boiled up inside her. Dispersing her collecting tears. She had fought demons and youma for three centuries, she had surpressed her feelings so that she could fight un-hindered, so that she could assist her fellow Senshi and Queens in the defense of the future Neo Silver Millenium. She had endured rape, torture, and sorrow. And what did she have to show for it? Nothing but her own damned self-pity. Self pity was one thing she could not stand. Even within herself, she fought to disperse it.  
  
::Whatever life brings, I've been through everything, and now I'm on my knees again::  
  
It seemed at times that she had so little to live for. She so wished to fly away with Shi no Megami, and sever the ties that bound her to the mortal realms, for she was still able to die by an injury. Even as suicide tempted her, Hee-chan's face hovered in her mind. His wild brown hair, icey blue eyes, and emotionless face. He never showed any feeling, but she knew, in the way he touched her hands and in the way he held her, that he truly cared for her. And that was not something she wanted to throw away, Heero's trust was hard to win, and suicide was not going to throw it away for her.  
  
::But I know I must go on, although I hurt I must be strong, because inside I know that many people feel this way::  
  
He wasn't the only one. Kally-chan, the Sun Senshi. Her gold haired Soul- Sister. Kally had watched her back through all of their battles together. Kally-chan had nursed her after she had been raped all those centuries ago. Kally-chan would despise her for eternity if she killed herself.  
  
And she had her school. So many future students who had no idea what wonders they could create just by moving. Students she had to teach her legacy too. So many girls, yes, but boys came to her school as well. The ones that needed a place to be themselves. The ones that knew that dancing required strength, balance, and flexability. That it wasn't just for girls. The boys that needed the reassurance that dancing did not make them gay, though many were. She prayed that they would continue to dance, and dream.  
  
::Children don't stop dancing, believe you can fly away... away ::  
  
She tucked the note in her pocket and started back towards the center of the park. She cast off her grim demeanor. She would not let this beautiful day go to waste. She would forget her troubles for a time, and try to enjoy herself. She pushed Mamoru's leering face from her head, shuddering at the thought of the bruises she would attain for being gone all day, but she didn't care, not now. Today she would follow her namesake, and fly. She would emerge from the shadows, and join the clouds once more before she lost her chance forever.  
  
::Am I hiding in th shadows? Forget the pain and forget the sorrow::  
  
She would live to help those who loved her. She would live to finally have her revenge on Mamoru for his abuse. She would live to tell Usagi everything, she would live for the Utopia they would one day try to create.  
  
::But I know I must go on. Although I hurt I must be strong, because inside I know that many feel this way::  
  
She passed a swarm of children playing tag, and laughing gleefully. She smiled.  
  
::Children, don't stop dancing, believe you can fly away...away::  
  
:::Am I hiding in the shadows? Are we hiding in the shadows?: 


End file.
